Una cosa complicada
by GoldMarauder
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. Sherlock se creía inmune a los sentimientos, pero después de fingir su muerte y conocer más a Molly Hooper, se percata de que no hay nada que pueda hacer para entender porqué siente algo indescriptible por la chica.
1. Chapter 1

Post-Reichenbach. Sherlock se creía inmune a los sentimientos, pero después de fingir su muerte y conocer más a Molly Hooper, se percata de que no hay nada que pueda hacer para entender porqué siente algo indescriptible por la chica.

**»UNA COSA COMPLICADA«**

Sherlock Holmes solía creer que los sentimientos no eran buenos. Siempre hacían que las personas se sometieran a los caprichos de otros, que cometieran estupideces y errores en nombre del amor. Los sentimientos debilitaban a los seres humanos. Para Sherlock, los sentimientos eran ordinarios. Y obviamente, él no era ordinario.

Por eso, cuando tuvo que fingir su muerte saltando del techo de St. Barts, la realidad lo había golpeado como si realmente su cuerpo se hubiese estampado contra el asfalto. Sí tenía sentimientos. Sí le importaban las personas que había dejado atrás. Siempre le habían importado.

"Me considero casado con mi trabajo", le había dicho a su compañero de piso. Después de estar _muerto_ y con la soledad como su única compañía durante tres años, Sherlock sabía que sus palabras habían sido una mentira que con mucho esfuerzo se había obligado a creer.

Sí, su trabajo era el lugar en el que se refugiaba; su mente era el palacio mental al que nadie tenía acceso completo. Aunque al conocer a John, al compartir aventuras y momentos de tensión, Sherlock le había permitido entrar.

La señora Hudson ocupaba un lugar diferente. Era una figura casi maternal. Mycroft era su hermano, aunque no le gustara, y a pesar de la distancia que había reinado entre ellos durante los últimos años, le tenía una especie de cariño por los momentos vividos durante su infancia. En cambio, Lestrade era un compañero de trabajo y le apreciaba, sin querer entender el porqué. Y después, estaba Molly Hooper.

Molly había encontrado una puerta secreta para acceder a la mente de Sherlock. Cuando pensaba en ella, una calidez lo embargaba. Había sentido algo parecido por John durante los primeros meses en que habían vivido juntos, pero con Molly era más fuerte, y también, más duradero. Esa muchacha, tan sencilla pero jamás ordinaria, le había ayudado a fingir su muerte, le había visto triste cuando creía que John ni que nadie más podía verlo. Molly se había convertido en su compañía ocasional desde aquel incidente con Jim Moriarty, ella era la única persona que sabía la verdad y que podía notar cuan desesperado se sentía por volver a ver a John y a sus otros amigos, aunque no quisiera admitirlo frente a ella.

Durante tres años, Molly fue su unica compañía. Él había comenzado a verla como una amiga, como persona y también, como mujer. Ella le brindó su apoyo ante el rechazo de John, cuando el doctor se había negado a aceptarle de vuelta, incapaz de perdonarle por haberle mentido respecto a su fingida muerte.

Sherlock suspiró, preocupado. Ah, los sentimientos eran una cosa complicada y dolorosa. Se sentía un poco asqueado consigo mismo por estar pensando en aquellas cosas tan ordinarias. Pero no podía negar que Molly se esforzaba por llenar el vacío que John le había dejado. Y Sherlock tampoco podía negar que le gustaba la presencia de Molly, fuese física o mentalmente. De hecho, la estaba esperando. Sabía que vendría a verle como cada domingo. No importaba que se encontrara fuera resolviendo un caso, Molly lo esperaba junto a la señora Hudson.

Molly.

La puerta chirrió y por ella entró Molly; estaba nerviosa, como siempre. La chica sonrió y Sherlock sintió cómo la calidez en su cuerpo se incrementaba. ¿Qué era eso?

Sherlock sabía que algo sucedía con Molly Hooper, pero no quería ser consciente de ello. Sabía que al quitarse aquella venda de los ojos tendría que enfrentar sus sentimientos: ella le importaba.

Y eso, definitivamente, no era una ventaja. Sus sentimientos por Molly Hooper eran una cosa complicada.


	2. Chapter 2

"Molly." Dijo Sherlock. Pudo notar como la chica le miraba a los ojos fugazmente.

"¿E-Estás bien, Sherlock?"

El detective se giró hacia la ventana y tomó el violín con un movimiento casual. Comenzó a tocar una melodía llena de melancolía y tristeza. A juzgar por lo que Molly escuchaba, Sherlock no se encontraba del todo bien. Ella sabía que ocasionalmente aquel hombre dejaba de comer y hablar, concentrándose en la resolución de un importante caso o en las cuerdas de su preciado instrumento musical, pero desde que John había exiliado a Sherlock de su vida, aquel comportamiento tan típico había adquirido un matiz tan doloroso para Molly como para el mismo detective.

Cuando terminó de tocar y volvió a dirigirse a Molly, la chica dudó sí debía decir algo. Sí se tratase de otra persona, habría dado alguna muestra de cariño como una abrazo o unas palmadas en el hombro. Sin embargo, era Sherlock Holmes quién se encontraba ante ella, tan dañado y frágil como nunca pensó verle.

"Di algo, Molly."

"Puedes hablar conmigo, Sherlock." Tomó aire, armandose de valor. "Sé que estás así por John. Sé que te afecta que esté con alguien más."

"John Watson se casó. Ahora tiene a Mary Morstan."

A Molly le dolía ver a Sherlock de aquella manera. Lo quería y admiraba, durante mucho tiempo había fantaseado con él y en algún punto de su vida la realidad la había golpeado: Sherlock jamás se fijaría en ella. Al menos no de la forma en que deseaba. Pero al intentaría ser su amiga, incluso sí eso significaba que tendría que verlo sufrir por alguien más. Y ese alguien era John.

El doctor estaba casado ya. Ni siquiera había invitado al detective al gran evento o llamado para contarle que tomaría aquel paso. John también estaba dañado y quizá no le era fácil perdonar a Sherlock.

"Quizá está demasiado herido. Te vio morir. Durante tres años estuvo sólo, pensando que no volvería a verte. Ahora ya ha tenido tiempo para asimilar que estás vivo, que todo lo que hiciste fue para protegerlo. Si tan solo lo buscaras de nuevo..."

"No seas tonta, Molly. Si John me hubiese perdonado ya habría venido a verme." Molly suspiró, pensando en algo mejor que decir. "Además, John es tan solo una de las personas que me tienen así. Necesito trabajar, pero es como si los buenos criminales hubiesen desaparecido de la faz de la tierra."

Molly quiso saber quién era la otra persona que ponía de tal humor al detective; sabía que él no quería hablar de ello, pues se lo habría dicho por iniciativa propia si quisiera hacerlo.

"Bueno, supongo que... tendré que asesinar a alguien." En cuanto terminó de hablar, Molly se arrepintió. No sabía cómo controlar aquella boberìa que solo surgía frente a Sherlock.

"No digas tales cosas, Molly Hooper."

"¿Tienes un caso?"

"No." Replicó el hombre.

"Quizá deberías distraerte." Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco sin que Molly pudiese notar el fastidio en su rostro. Ah, cómo le gustaría poder desligarse de su mente como Molly sugería. "Quizá no."

"¿Ya has cenado?" Preguntó Sherlock, acercándose a Molly mas de lo que debería. La fragancia a fresas lo embriagó por completo. Sintió su pulso acelerarse y recordó la forma en que había tomado el ritmo cardiaco de Irene Adler; sin querer, imaginó que tomaba la delgada y delicada muñeca de Molly con su gigantesca mano...

"N-no. Aún no."

"Fantástico, entonces. Vamos a lo de Angelo."

El trayecto en taxi había sido muy incómodo para Molly. No sabía si debía decir algo o cómo colocar las manos en su regazo; la rigidez en su cuerpo era notable para Sherlock, lo que lo hizo sentir apenado por su comportamiento. No debía haber invitado a Molly a cenar, ella no llenarìa el vacío que John había dejado en él. Además de que podría estar causando falsas esperanzas a Molly.

Se encontraban, pues, sentados frente a frente en el restaurante italiano. Molly comiendo pasta y él, observando a todas las personas que caminaban por la calle. Quería distraerse y había encontrado una manera.

"¿Estás seguro que no comerás nada?" Sherlock negó con la cabeza. "Los estás deduciendo. Eres fascinante."

"¿Qué?"

"Debe ser fascinante... para ti." Dijo Molly con voz bajita.

"Lo es, de hecho. La ciencia de la deducción."

"¿Qué puedes deducir de mí?" Preguntó ella, teniendo unos cuantos segundos de valentía. Recordó con pesar la ocasión anterior, durante las fiestas navideñas, en que Sherlock había deducido sin querer que estaba prendida de él. "Lo siento... No debí..."

"Está bien, Molly." Sherlock guardó silencio, pensando en cómo decirle aquello, siendo consciente de que debía tener tacto. "Por tus pupilas dilatasas y el pulso reflejándose en la base de tu clavícula, puedo deducir que aún te sientes atraída hacia mí. Los restos de goma en tu suéter dicen que estuviste borrando algun escrito, probablemente has retomado tu diario y analizado lo que ha ocurrido durante el tiempo que hemos compartido en los años pasados. También, las diminutas gotas de café en las mangas de tu suéter infieren en que has consumido varias dosis de cafeína durante el día, el barniz transparente quitado y tus uñas muestran que has estado muy nerviosa. Y creo... Creo que todo se debe a que me verías esta tarde."

Los ojos de Molly se empañaron de lágrimas. Se sintió tan desnuda frente a él. Pero lo peor era que él jamás le correspondería.

"Lo siento, Molly. No quise..."

Ella guardó silencio. Solo necesitaba unos segundos de valentía.

"Lo entiendo. Yo sé... Yo sé que nunca habrá algo entre nosotros. Sé que le perteneces a John, incluso si siempre fue lo suficientemente ciego para no verlo durante tantos años. Lo entiendo y no espero nada. Solo quiero ser tu amiga. Y también sé que no puedo ocultarte nada. Eres demasiado fascinante con tus deducciones y todo eso."

Sherlock la observó levantarse y tomar su abrigo. Molly habló después con voz temblorosa.

"Creo que debo estar en casa."

Molly se fue caminando torpemente y Sherlock supo que la chica estaba llorando. Se sentía culpable y un poco enfermo. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era? Sí sentía algo por Molly, de lo contrario no estaría debatiéndose consigo mismo. Había sentido algo similar por John y conocía el dolor al ver que la persona a la que quieres está con alguien más. John jamás le correspondería y por eso había decidido no querer al doctor de esa forma. Y Molly, ella había decidido continuar queriéndolo aunque solo pudiese recibir una amistad a cambio.

Quería a Molly y podía eligir no quererla más de ese modo o aventurarse a ali desconocido, a tener desventajas. Sherlock se levantó de un tirón y sin despedirse de Angelo, corrió calle abajo y alcanzó a Molly bajo la suave lluvía.

"Molly." Sherlock tomó a la chica de un brazo y la giró hacia él; por alguna razón extraña, en él nació la necesidad de limpiar las lágrimas de Molly. Sus dedos tocaron la suave y fría piel y sintió estremecerse. "Molly, no me siento capaz de amarte de la misma forma en que tu me amas. No me siento capaz de darte lo que te mereces."

"Amas a John." Dijo ella.

"Lo amé. Y en cierta forma aún lo sigo amando. Pero no creas ni por un segundo que soy completamente indiferente a ti. No sé lo qué es lo que siento, pero siento algo por ti."

Molly no sabía qué decir. Sentía como si estuviese dentro de un sueño. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Me importas, Molly Hooper."

Unos segundos de valentía. Eso fue lo que necesitó Molly para ponerse de puntillas y depositar sus labios sobre los de Sherlock. Fue algo muy fugaz. Una parte de ella le decía que Sherlock podría estar mintiendo, que un hombre como él no podía sentir nada por una mujer como ella, pero la otra, una parte desconocida hasta ahora, le decía «¿por qué no»?

Sherlock estaba sorprendido. Su corazón latía fuertemente y había algo en su interior que bullía. Odiaba aquella sensación de estar perdido, de no conocer esos sentimientos.

"No puedo ofrecerte normalidad. No puedes esperar que sea el hombre de tus sueños, Molly. No creo ser capaz de sostener tu mano ni de demostrar mis... sentimientos con caricias..."

"No me importa, Sherlock."

El detective mantuvo silencio. ¿Sería capaz de olvidar por completo a John, aunque jamás hubiesen tenido algo?

"Sherlock... Tus pupilas están dilatadas."

¿ F I N ?

6


End file.
